Captured
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: New RP with Simply a Writer. The time was world war 2. Alfred and Matthew where scouting out enemy territory when they get captured. Wounded and with out backup will they escape? rated t for language, nationverse human names used.
1. captured

**Hey people I bring you a new RP between me and Simply a writer! This one is a bit on a darker level. No idea where this will go except for protective bros and possibly feral instincts! **

* * *

Alfred trudged off through the field intent on scouting ahead. Matt was by his side, eyes scanning the ground. They where in German territory though weather Germany himself was near was unkown.

Matt coughed into his sleeve, the rattling noise echoing out into the empty landscape.

"You sure youre ok?" He had been coughing an awful lot today.

He shrugged. "Just a cough..." They'd been stuck in the trenches for a while now...

Alfred frowns but dosnt say anything. Their troops had been traped in place the last few days, they where scouting for a path forward. Matthew stepped forward, boot slipping in the wet mud. "Whoa!" Al reaches out and caught his arm but they both ended up falling.

They slide down a steep slope, skittering over rocks and stones. Finally they slowed to a stop. Alfred groans rubbing his sore back. Matthew sat up, clutching his arm. "You hurt?" Alfred says looking over.

"Hit my arm... think its bleeding...!"

"Lemme see.." He reaches over and rolls up the sleeve. Matt hissed as the rough material was peeled away. A rock must have caught his arm as the slid, because there was a deep gash down his arm. Alfred whipes off as much mud as he could before replacing the sleeve. He didnt have anything reletively clean to wrap it up with. He flinched and groaned. "Lets go... we need to hurry up.."

Al stands and helps his twin to his feet, it would be dark in a few hours. Matt staggered slightly before getting his feet under him and set off again. They continued to walk reaching the tree line. A little further On they could hear voices. they slowed to a stop pearing through the trees.

Matt could see better than he could being farsighted but his hearing made up for it. "I think there's a camp 300 yards in... thirty...seven!" his twin whispered.

He glances over "Definitely sound German.."

Matthew nodded. "I can see their armbands..." dashes of red cutting through the trees. "Can you hear what they're saying?"

He listens for a minute, they where speaking their native language but Al could translate pretty much anything "Theyre planing on moving in and finishing off what few of us are left.."

"Fuck," Matt hissed. "We need to get back and warn them!" They turn to go back but Al can hear footsteps approaching, they need to hurry! He started to run, awkwardly unbalanced with his wounded arm.

Alfred follows keeping an eye on his brother. They ended up back at the bottom of the slope they fell down. Al tries climbing back up but the mud is too slick, the footsteps come closer. Matt gave it a try of his own, but got little further. "Damnit..."

Soldiers come to the edge of the trees. One gives a shout and they all come running. "Fuck, run!" Matthew pushed Alfred along the bottom, just trying to get away. They could worry about camp later. They take off but they where worn and tired. The soldiers catch up quickly.

Matthew stumbled and tripped, quickly being pinned by three Nazis soon after. "Keep running," he yelled, his bloodied arm already leaving a stain on the ground.

"Like hell!" Al replies turning back and bowling over another. But soon gets tackled to the ground. Matt kicked and fought, but he was exhausted and hindered by his arm. They were both taken back to the camp. The twins where both pretty strong normaly but the exhaustion, wounds, and being downright outnumbered took its toll. They were beaten some to lower morale and stripped of their gear, cuffed and beaten some more.

* * *

Al lay on his side brused and bleeding a split lip and a few sore ribs. Matt's arm was pouring, his dirty bloodied face pale and gaunt.

The door opened and the general walks in. Canada slid closer to his brother, quickly hissing a warning not to piss him off. Al looks up to him as he enters. "So you Americans came to spy on us yes?" the German spoke in rough English.

Well... not exactly... Matthew looked to Al, internally panicking. Alfred glares at the general. One of the German soldiers lifted his gun, asking if he could shoot them, if they didn't talk.

"Nien" he replies. Al takes a fearful glance over to Matt. Matt looked terrified, despite his striving to conseal this. The soldier tried to argue, asking what use they even where.

The general gazed at them, "You two are similar to general Belshmit yes?" He was one of the few higher ups who knew about him. Alfred pales slightly but dosnt speak. "Not only did it take 4 men each to hold you down, you seem sturdier than normal people."

Was it safe to let them know? Matt wasn't sure... He shrugged.

The general grins, "You will make highly valuable prisoners" Alfred growls and attempts to lunge at him only to get whacked in the head with the other soldiers gun. Matthew snarled and lashed out, kicking the feet out of the soldier. No one hurt his brother!

Alfred closed his eyes willing the dizziness to leave. The soldier jumped up, punching Matt roughly until someone else pulled him off. Matt's glasses were broken and his nose was bleeding.

They'd repair themselves eventually, the perk of the glasses being part of your land. Al looks up head still spinning slightly. Matthew leaned towards Al as he waited for the general to speak.

"I suggest you don't resist, I have no qualms for handing you over for experimentation"

Matthew flinched and shrank back, trying to work out a scheme passed the throbbing in his skull. Al scoots closer trying to get in front of him and block the soldiers. The general smirks and leaves. That left them alone... Matt collapsed into Al's back, weak with bloodloss.

Al glances back to him worried "Don't worry bro I'll get us out of here."

"I know... I just... need rest..."

He frowns patting his leg "Go ahead and sleep. I'll keep watch"

Matthew groaned and slipped into an uneasy reach, just managing to mutter. "Wake me if they come back..."

Alfred watches him, he wasnt looking good. He hoped word would get to someone about their troops, maybe theyd come searching..


	2. fading

Matthew slept like a log, body drained. Alfred sat running things through his head to keep himself awake, doing things from math problems to reteling old stories Arthur would tell at bed time. Matthew was still out of it when a soldier came and ordered them to get to their feet.

Al snaps his head up, glaring at the soldier "Let him sleep!"

The German barked the order again, waving his gun in Alfred's face. He growls and staggers to his feet, wishing his hands where free. The soldier jabbed the weapon at Matt and told him up, but the blonde didn't move.

Alfred glares and bowls into the German knocking him back some, "Leave him alone!"

The soldier slammed the butt of the gun between his shoulder blades, knocking him down. Alfred grunts and lands on his knees looking back up. He told him up again, wanting him to wake Matt too.

Alfred scowls at him and glances over twisting his arms to touch his brother, "Mattie?"

He groaned and shifted. "Few more minutes..."

"Sorry bro, ya gotta get up." he shakes him gently.

The soldier snapped again and Matt flinched, stumbling to his feet. He looked dazed. Alfred stands next to him steadying him as much as he could. They were shoved along the moment they were on their feet. No one cared if they were tired or stumbled. They wanted swift obedience, nothing more.

Alfred trudges along, glancing over to Matthew occasionaly. He was heavy and slow, ready to drop into the mud. His arm was caked in blood, starting to smell... It was clearly geting infected Alfred prays he dosnt get sick from it. They were shoved onwards, towards a line of army issue jeeps. Alfred scowls this would make it harder for the other nations to find them, that is if they ever find out..

They were thrown into the back of one, no one caring much for their welfare. Matt cried out, injured arm leaving a bloody smear across the dirty metal bed in the back of a jeep. Alfred snarled at them, twisting around to grip his twin.

The door slammed, throwing them into darkness. He sighs "How you holdin up?"

"I can't feel my arm much... just shots of pain..." his voice was scratchy and strained.

Alfred reaches back and feels his face.

He leaned into his hand, sighing. "I hate wars..."

"Me too." War was far from fame and glory like story's would tell you. At least Matt didnt have a fever yet. The jeep started moving soon... it was a rough ride in the back and loose boxes ocassionally slid through the dark, hitting the twins. Matt was finding it hard to sit up now... he slumped on Al. Alfred rests his head on top of Matt's, hopefuly since it was an infection Al wouldnt catch it like he normaly would when Matt gets sick or vice versa.

It wouldn't have that effect, since it was infection Matthew and not Canada... but Matt was burning up now... It seeemed like a small age before the jeeps stopped... finally, they drew to a halt and voices could be heard outside, discussing what to do with them. They haven't opened the doors yet, Alfred just listens to them argue.

"Prisoners go to the camps, its that simple!". "Theres something about them though. The General says they're like Herr Beilshmit...". "...Just leave them in the truck tonight... we can deal with them later." He groans Matt needed help but he doubts they'd give it anyway. He wiggles his arms trying to break the cuffs. The jeep rumbled into life again. They were backing the door up to a wall, just to be safe. The jeeps were built to tackle bombs - Al would struggle to break through the side, and like hell he'd get away... not with Matt like he was.

The chains snaped and he rubs his wrists and shoulders before, feeling Canada's head. He frowns and lays him in his lap pulling on the others restraints.

He's too hot and the jeep is just stuffy... its hard to breath in here... He moaned painfully, clutching his wounded arm.

Alfred shuffles around through the boxes that where pelting them earlier, looking for anything useful. There was a stock of bloodstained blankets, likely infected with disease. He grimaced why did they even keep these? He shoves that box far away and reaches into another finding a few rolls of bandages and a water canteen. He washes off Matthews arm and wraps it sitting him up to drink what was left.

He was weak, but fighting. "Need sleep..." rest would make him stronger... right? "I know" he says leaning on the wall. He putts Matt's head back in his lap "Rest up bro."

He whimpered softly before plain passing out, tumbling into a restless slumber. Alfred runs his fingers through Matt's hair for a while before drifting off himself.

* * *

They were woken at dawn the next day, heavy hands pulling them away from eachother and into the meager sunlight. Alfred fights against them, struggling to get back to his brother. Matt is still sick and can barely stand. He looked wretched... "Vhat do we have here," a condescending sneer cut through the chilly air. "Two soldiers... one with fight and one looking lost... but both are special, ja?"

Alfred turns and scowls at the voice, still struggling in the mens grip.

It was an arrogant looking commander. "I know your kind, so do not tell me I am mistaken... You two are just like Herr Beilshmit... and now you belong to the Furher!"

He growls and kicks behind him, knocking a few of the men back. He breaks off from the rest and gives the commander a right hook. Then turns toward Matt and pulls him away from the others. The commander stumbled and yelled for Al to be stopped. "Shoot him if you have to!"

He holds Matt close to him as he runs. Flying wouldnt do any good here theyd shoot him out of the sky. Matt's dead weight would slow him down... not to mention the fact that he must be exhausted. Gunshots started to chatter behind them, bullets biting into the earth just metres away. One nails him in the thigh. He stumbles a bit gritting his teeth.

Matt slipped from his arms, tumbling to ground. He reaches for him. Pulling him back over as the soldiers run toward them. He lets out a threatining hiss. The gunfire was relentless. They were getting closer... Alfred covers Matthew with his body as best he could. Struggling to get back to his feet.

It was so sudden, he couldn't have fought it. A soldier rushed forward and slammed his gun into Al's shoulders, pinning him. He grunts but dosnt let go. He could feel how sick Matt was and he'd be damned if they where separated now. The commander shrugged and gave a signal. The entire platoon emptied their guns into the blondes, too close to miss. Every bullet tore through flesh.

Alfred grunts as he was hit, he collapses on top of Matt and covers him the best he could. His body was having a hard time keeping up with the wounds only partially healing each.

Finally the barrage stopped leaving Alfred panting. The soldiers closed in but before they could Alfred rose from the ground radiating strange energy. His jacket morphed and lifted off his back to form wings. His face sharp and angular. The cold golden eyes he stared them down with adding to the blood making him look downright demonic. The soldiers back away fearfully. He stares right at the commander "I'll play along for now, but if you even TRY and take my brother away I'll disembowel you where you stand!" He screeched raising a claw threateningly keeping his other around Canada.

The general scoffed. "You vill behave, or your brother vill be little more than a name and a bloodstain." Alfred hissed but his features morphed away. The soldiers moved up to him cautious. "Hurry up and take them," he snapped and some of the men snatched Matt away, cuffing him. Alfred growls and trys to get up but without his spiritual energy he was drained.

He was manhandled to his feet too and taken back to the camp. Alfred struggles weakly wanting to get closer to Matt.

This time, they were thrown into separate trucks and driven off again. He growls throwing out his senses to find his twin.

Matt's presence was nearby, but it was faint... just a whisper... and fading. His face pales and he struggles to break free. but the numerous wounds are taking its toll.

His presence was starting to get furter away now... their trucks were driving apart. "Nooo!" he rolls and starts kicking the back of the cab trying to get them to stop. Gruff German belted through at him, promising a sound thrashing if he didn't settle down.

He continued to kick.

An angry shout sounded and a gun muzzle poked through the iron grill between the two compartments.

"TAKE ME BACK TO MY BROTHER OR HE'LL DIE! WHAT USE IS HE TO YOU THEN?!"

"We follow orders," he snapped, English poor. "We do not care, he is just prisoner. you are just prisoner too!"

He snarls and kicks out feeling for Matt again. trying to send him some energy before he's too far.

Too late... Matt's presence was gone...

Alfred collapses spent and crying. praying to any god he knew that hed be ok.

* * *

**wow didnt expect it to go this way.. but ill still post it is getting good!**


	3. alone

After what must have felt like a small age, the truck stopped and the door opened, harsh artificial lighting glaring through the opening. He cringed away after being in the dark so long.

Before his eyes had time to adjust, hands grabbed him, restraining his arms and stealing his glasses. "Get him to the camp."

"WHERE IS HE?!" Alfred snarls "WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM?!"

"Oh, shut up," a heavy boot crashed into the side of his head. "This is how things are going to vork. You vant you precious brother, you do as told. Easy enough, even for an American to understand." He collapses on the ground trembling with anger.

"Get him to a cell, I'll deal with him later."

Alfred was dragged upright and forced along. They threw him into a cell and shut the door. He rolls onto his side watching as a bullet slowly pulled out of his skin. His body was pushing them out one by one but it would take time. The cell was small and grimy, a decaying corpse in the one nextdoor.

He sighs. It wouldnt surprise him if he got sick himself in this hell hole. He had plenty of open points for the bacteria to fester..

* * *

He was left here for days, no one coming in, save a soldier who threw in a tray of food then left.

He had broken the cuffs long ago, but he was weak. He was sure he had a fever now and was low on blood. Only a few of the bullet holes had closed up. Matthew was constantly on his mind.

Today, someone came in and broke the monotony... Germany himself. Alfred looks up and gives the best glare he could muster. His thoughts where thick and hazy.

"America... to think you, of all, would be caught so easily..."

Alfred hisses weakly, wanting his brother, wanting his father. But why would Arthur save him? He burned down the white house cause he left. He wasnt able to get to Arthur during the blitz so it pissed him off when he finaly did join the war.

"Silent? I suppose its a nice change. It would be so satisfying to kill you..."

He hisses again, it's about all his voice can manage right now.

"But, you are of the perfect race... Aryan.. Herr Hitler says we must let you live... Canada, however..."

He struggles to sit up trying to talk but his throat was too sore.

Got your attention? Good. Listen well. You will obey me, you will do so without question. You so much as sneeze without my permission, I will have him torn apart in front of you."

He glares panting slightly. But it sounded raspy.

Ludwig glared down at him, icy eyes shining coldly. "I see you understand. Get up. You need to get to work."

He stands shakily, and takes an unstable step.

Ludwig's eye twitched in distaste and he ordered two men to 'help' him.

He was dragged along, thoughts turning to the others. Would they even try to find him? Arthur resents him. France tolerates him cause he's related to Matt. He was sure Russia and china could care less. Finally he turns to the last person he could come up with, silently pleading, 'mama okiye...' (Mother help) But she was dead, what good would it do?

He was taken to a room that vaguely resembled a hospital ward, but it had been morphed and forced to mesh with a cell. He was dropped off in there with a plate of decent rations and a faucet was attached to the walk, operational. He'd have as much water as he cared to use. He try's not to collapse when they let go. His pride unwilling to let them win.

"Rest. You begin working tomorrow."

They leave and he sinks to his knees exhausted. Hesitantly he sends out his senses in weak hope. There was... something... it was impossible to say though. There was no clear sign that his brother was dead or even nearby.

He puts his head in his hands. He was alone again. No one would save him. Who knew if Matt was even still alive. He crawls to the corner and pulls his knees to his chest. Tears leaking down his face.

* * *

He was left alone until the morning when a soldier came in, taking his old tray and replacing it with a new one. He didnt even look up lost in his own feverish world. He guard frowned and rushed forward to ask if they should help. He dosnt respond, lost in a haze of sick and loneliness.

Soon, a doctor came in to assess him and treat him. He didnt respond to the doctor either. Usually he'd be squirming like hell. Still riddled with bullets, a few still dripping slightly, high fever and who knows what from that crypt.

All the bullets were removed and the wounds cleaned up and stitched. He was given shots and medication and innoculations against all the suspected illnesses. He sat through it all not even flinching. He wasn't even aware of it to be honest. He was hooked up to a drip and left to himself.

* * *

After awhile the haze lessened somewhat, his fever subsided. He blinks and looks around wearily. The IV stood beside his bed and the food had been removed, but beyond that, the room was empty. He couldn't make out much without Texas anyway. He sits up groaning at his stiffness.

The door creaked open, the doctor coming back in. He squints in the direction of the sound, tensing slightly.

"You are feeling better," the doctor was male and spoke with a thick German accent.

He scoots back. He was never fond of doctors, especially enemy ones. The medicine men always suggested disturbing ways of purifying the 'demon twins' when they traveled around with Maka. Often times involving being cut up in a lot of tiny pieces. Not to mention needles. He hates needles.. He ends up backing into the wall behind him.

The doctor saw the reluctance on his face and just shook his head. "Don't try to run, you'll be shot down, if you ever make it far enough."

He growls at him voice scratchy. The doctor came over and started doing routine checks. Alfred's tense throughout it all. Poor sight not helping his anxiety.

The doctor apparently couldn't care less. He did his business and left, locking the heavy metal door behind him. Al shivers a bit before curling up and pulling the blanket around his shoulders. The room was cold and the blankets were too thin to offer much in the way of warmth. He sits in a daze, yes he felt better but he was still alone and stranded.

Suddenly, the door flew open. It slammed against the wall and made him jump. He looks up coiled like a spring.

It was Germany again. "Can you walk yet?"

Alfred glares back, not trusting his voice yet.

"Get up."

Alfred scowls and rises to his feet gingerly.

"You can stand, you can work, now move."

He shuffles slowly over to the door. Quietly giving voodoo curses of bad fortune, and oddly reminding himself of Arthur.

"Stop talking and move it!"

He grunts as he was pushed forward, continuing to call vengefull spirits in his head.

He was marched out into a courtyard. It was snowing... Great.. He was still dressed in the rags he was caught in. The new holes would cause problems..

They walked across the courtyard, heading out into the yard. Already he was shivering. Alfred didnt like snow he prefered staying in more southern states during the winter.

They got to the edge of a road and started for the building at the far end of the field. Alfred follows throwing out his senses again. If not Matt maybe he could find some animal willing to talk to him at least. There seemed to be no life here... Just soldiers and snow.

He sighs. Not even a single bird. Germany continues toward the building.

They got to the building and he stopped. "You will wait out here. If you move while I'm gone, Canada will be sent back in pieces."

Alfred dosn't reply, face blank.

"I'm sure you understand," he turned to an armed guard by the door. "Watch him. Shoot him if you must."

He turned his gaze to the ground. Something caught his eye, two rocks one looked like a good worry stone the other had a somewhat sharp edge. He picks them up and puts the sharp one in his pocket. He rubs the smooth one a bit before doing the same.

It was hours before the German returned. It had just gotten colder outside and the guards threatened him everytime he moved. He kept shivering, certain he was close to hypothermia. Matt had always seemed immune to cold while he was sensitive to it. He never knew if it was their climates or their spirits.

Germany came back out and barked at him to follow. He ignored Al's state. The weaker America was, the easier he was to control. Alfred trudged along hugging his poor jacket to him. Glad it wasnt his favorite one.

He was lead back to the cell with the bed and thrown in. "You will be called for later."

He sighs and rubs his arms. The room was cold... there was nothing to stop the chill that bit at his body.

He sits on the bed and takes out the two stones. Alfred grinds the sharp stone against the steel bed frame until he gets a fine edge. He takes the stone and slices his left palm, dipping the point in the cut. Alfred sits up and uses the rock like a pen to draw on the concrete wall above the bed. First he drew a circle, then filled it with a spider web pattern. He made dots on the web for beads as well as feathers and more beads hanging from the bottom.

Alfred sits back and looks at his work. The Nazis would have a hard time scrubbing it off too. When nation blood mixes with earthly elements it tends to stay there. He had doubts it would work like a real dream catcher but it was the idea more than anything that comforted him. Mama had told him that dreams sometimes sent visions or messages, he never doubted it either. He had too much experience to doubt it. Alfred puts a hand next to the catcher, "Wapazo miye Liwanu.." he whispers. (show me Liwanu) He settles down in the bed falling into an uneasy sleep. His hair flutters in a nonexistent wind ancient words whispering in his ear.

* * *

**Yes Al can talk to animals, America has no offical language so he can use any language there is, even animal ones.**


	4. darkness

**The only thing I have to say here is: holy shit how did this happen?! Also remember this is before caged and Honey i shrunk the twins so he hasnt made up with Arthur yet.**

* * *

His dreams were hazy that night. He saw a dingy room, feeble sunlight trying to flit in through the steel bars that replaced the windows. Someone was crying; a groan of pain; rattled coughing. Several men and women sat in rows, on metal bunks. A door opened and someone whimpered, only to be hushed as a guard stepped in. His cold eyes pierced through the desolation of the room for a moment before he stepped back and pointed to an empty bunk. Two more guards came in, carrying a man between them... matted blonde hair, a bloodied left arm... that was all Al got to see before heavy pounding ratyled his door, breaking his sleep.

He jerked up panting running the images through his head. He was alive! They wouldn't jail him if he was dead right? He slumps and puts his head in his hands a few stray tears sliping free.

Someone hammered on the door again and shouted in German, telling him to get up.

He whipes his face and puts on his mask. The door slammed open and a guard stepped in, gun in hand. He looks up face blank.

The guard barked an order, motioning out the door. Move. Alfred walks out keeping his feet low so he can feel for things to trip on.

No chance of that. He was kept inside this time and everything was smooth ans well kept. He was taken to an office. He couldn't realy see much of it though. What the hell did they want him to do?

"Sit," Germany was sat behind the desk. He reaches a hand groping for a chair. Finding one he spins it around backwards just to tick Germany off.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance and the door shut behind him, the guard leaving the nations alone.

"What the hell do you want?" He says. not really capable of seeing his face, he tuned his ears.

Germany got up and growled irritably, smacking him around the head. "Are you a fool, Jones?!"

Al scowls in his general direction.

Germany pressed some metal frames into his hand. "Put these on." He takes them and slips them on, internally sighing once he could see again.

Germany leaned on the front of his desk, frowning. "Are you trying to expose us all?"

He snorts "Speak for yourself I heard a lot of soldiers that know you're different."

"Rumours are different," he snapped. "You nearly used powers you shouldn't have in front of my men!"

"I stood up after a point blank barrage. You don't think people tend to exaggerate?" No one knew about the twins spirit powers. But he couldn't help it, he snapped.

"Four men couldn't hold you down! Four of my men! People are going to talk, you fool!"

He snarled "How is that my fault?! It was self defense!"

"This is war! If my men defending their home from the likes of you is wrong..!"

He slammed his hand on the table, "And I was just fine staying out of it until Japan bombed me!"

He slammed a had down, glaring coldly at him. "Take that up with Japan! You have no right to be on my land! You'd be dead, were you not a nation and of my Furhers perfect race!"

"That idiot is promoting genoside! How can you side with him?!

"He won over the nation," he growled. "Regardless of whether or not I want this, forget about right and wrong. He has convinced my people that this is what they want, so this has to be what I want! I get no choice!"

Alfred sits back with nothing to say to that. Yes he was a melting pot, a mutt among nations, but there was still racism among his people. He never agreed with it but what could he do?

Ludwig leaned back, cold eyes seething. "I'm not to kill you... tempting though it is... I'm trying to get something sorted... if you join my ranks, you'll be welcomed a hero..."

His eyes filled with anger. "Who the fuck do you think I am!?" he hissed.

Malevolence flashed in his opponents eyes. "Someone with more compassion than sense."

He continued to glare at him. Forcing himself not to move, the urge to jump over the table was strong.

"You won't join me for his cause, but would you join me for you brother?"

Thats it! He leaps over the table aiming for his throat.

Ludwig sidestepped, sinking a knee into his gut, having the advantage of health. He gets the wind knocked out of him but dosnt stop reaching. Arms outstretched spewing ancient curses and voodoo at him.

Germany just frowned at him, thinking him mad.

Alfred crawls to his knees and lunges.

He kicked out at him, aiming for his throat.

He gets knocked down. His hand is bleeding again. He splatters the blood up onto Germany's face chanting under his breath. (i dont acualy know voodoo, just that it involves using blood sometimes)

The German wiped it off, kicking at the blond.

He gets hit in the neck. Alfred collapses coughing. Ludwig glared down, stamping on his back. "I will not tolerate disobedience."

The boot pins him to the ground. He couldn't catch his breath. "I..I'm the ...r-rebel turncoat remember? Can't keep me do.." He coughs again trying to find air.

He leaned on him, pressing down harder. "If you won't obey, you will die, simple as that!"

He gasps getting light headed. "g-give.. me liberty o-or give me.. death."

"I give you a living hell!"

He didnt respond, vision going dark. Germany added more pressure. Alfred's breathing stops and he passes out. Germany let his foot off and called for his men to take him away again. He was taken back to his room and left.

* * *

He was surrounded by darkness. Cold empty darkness. He couldn't see, couldn't hear. There was nothing.

Slowly, a wisp of purple fire danced across his expanse of nothingness, calling out to him. He reached out wanting to get closer.

It danced towards him, but stayed just out of his reach.

He leaped, throwing himself forward.

His hand closed around it and the wisp died, letting out an earsplitting scream of horror... and that voice could only belong to one person...

"Nooo!" he screams pouring his energy into his hand.

It was too late, the little wisp was gone and all he had was that scream echoing inside his head.

* * *

He jerks awake breath heavy. Crying his heart out. There were a couple of soldiers in his room, swapping meals. They looked at him, startled for a moment, then just started laughing and mocking his as they made their leave.

He didnt care. He throws out his senses straining as far as they could reach.

There was nothing. He was completely alone now. No matter how much he reached and strained, there was nothing but darkness...

He huddles in the corner and curls into a ball. Gripping fistfuls of hair.


	5. Rage

**Holy Hulk Batman! Al. is. pissed. O.O hit the bunkers!**

* * *

The rumours must be spreading around, because jeering laughter echoed around the hall outside his door all night, just something to accompany the hollow wind that came through the window.

This was their fault.. His head snaps up eyes filled with rage. He stands up and walks to the door. None of the guards were looking.

He kicks the door off its hinges lock and all. It flies and smashes on the other side of the hall. One of the guards was behind it and was killed instantly. The other stood, shocked.

America was fueled by a primal power Germany could never understand having grown up in established society. Nations weren't just their people. They were the animals, the plants, the rivers, the spirits. The very elements that made up his land cried out in rage for its brother.

The guards stumbled away, yells of fright starting to kick up down the corridor. This wasn't right - that prisoner had been nearly dead! His glasses where missing again but it didnt matter. They were filled with a molten gold glow, not a hint of blue. He trudged down the hall. Soldiers parted in front of him, none of them quite understanding, but knowing enough to get the f*ck out of the way.

He stopped in front of the office they brought him to yesterday. Alfred grips the handle and slowly opens the door.

Suddenly, metal clubs slam against his shoulders and the back of his head, a group of soldiers finally snapped out of their surprised daze.

He twists his head and electricity surges through the metal electricuting them. Most people would think America's elemental affinity would be fire, like Matt's is ice, but no. It was his scientists like Franklin and Edison that founded the process on harnessing electricity.

The guards screamed in pain and dropped like flies around him. His gaze slowly turned back forward. The door opened slowly ... revealing an empty office.

He hissed scenting the air. Raptors have an excellent sense of smell able to pick up far off corpses to scavenge.

Germany had been here recently...

He turns around following the trail. It lead him outside, across the courtyard again. The trail continued to the building he was forced to stand outside of. rather than go inside though, it went around, into a little gravel carpark which stood empty in the twilight.

He screeched looking around for tracks. There weren't any. The snow had been cleared from the road, leaving it plain tarmac.

He walks over to an empty jeep and hurls it across the yard. It crashed into the nearby building. Men ran from the building, yelling and scrambling around the grounds.

He rampaged around destroying the buildings, vehicles, and whatever else got in his way. He was searching for gerrmany.

The German wasn't there, but his men were. As their camp was torn apart, more of them came out and tried to stop him, shooting and beating, throwing grenades...

He dodged around most. Quick as a rattler. What did hit was healed faster than normal. The men were starting to see that this was pointless. Everyone was starting to retreat, leaving the place empty.

He screeched his frustration and took off toward the road. It was dark now, stars shining above... A light breeze danced through the leaves in the woods around him. It seemed like the world didn't know that America was on a rampage.

He walked on through the night determined to find his prey.

There was nothing in the woods. The first life he would see would be a village, filled with women and children, all tucked up in bed for the night. His scent wasn't here though so he moved on.

It was another couple miles of nothingness before he ended up back in a village, much like the last one. He walks through the streets sniffing the air.

There was a slight whiff of something... it was familiar, but there wasn't quite enugh to place it to a face. He walks toward it.

It lead him out of the village, into the fields again. The smell of blood and gunpowder started to mask the scent he was following. He hissed in frustration and follows it the best he could.

It lead him further and further out, the ground morphing from farmland to a battlefield, blodied corpses littering the mud. He glanced around trying to find where the scent came from. It was coming from across the mud, over a hillock. He climbs the hill peering over the land with his sharp eyesight.

Off in the distance, there was a slight glow and a wisp of smoke - a bunker! He sets off toward it distracted by the scent. But as soon as he found out the search would continue.

As he got closer, he would hear quiet talking... English! It was his men! This was an allied camp! He tilts his head. But what was that scent?

It was a man in a commander's uniform, holding himself up on crutches next to a table in the back. Wrapped in bandages, looking gaunt and pale. England.. His head tilts to the side again. Why was he here? Dosnt matter. He turns intending to continue his search.

Just as he moved, a snippet of conversation flitted over. "Sargents Jones and Williams have been MIA for a few weeks now, we've been searching, but so far, we only have rumours..." He only latched on to Matthew's name. He hissed, turning to leave the door. The hunt was still on.

Arthur turned sharply at the hiss, gun raised instantly. "Who's there?!"

He ignores the call but Arthur catches sight of him as he leaves. Arthur's eyes widened in shock at the blonde, giving chase, limping heavily. "Alfred?!"

Al's head twitched but he walks on.

He followed after, determined to catch him. "Alfred, stop!"

His head twists around and tilts on its side.

Arthur grit his teeth and ran up to him, grabbing his arms and looking him over worriedly. "Bloody hell, where have you been?! What happened to you, where's your brother?"

'Brother' he hissed again. He needed to find Germany.

Arthur frowned and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. "America, focus!"

His eyes turned back to him at the motion. Tilting his head. Why was Arthur stopping him?

"Come on, look at me, not through me," the Brit growled. He could tell something was off...

Alfred blinked. Arthur was talking. He should talk back then he could go right? "Deutschland" he rasped, not realy caring what language he used. he turns his head and sniffs around again.

Arthur gripped his chin, forcing him to look at him. "What happened to you?"

He hissed "Captured." his eyes filled with anger again.

Arthur sighed. "Come on, we'll get you cleaned up."

"Deutschland!" his head twists away again. "Kill!"

"Oi," he slapped him firmly. "Knock it off!" Alfred squawked in surprise. "Now, ass inside," he pushed Al back towards the bunker.

Alfred stumbles, even with his power surge his body was still worn from abuse and the long walk. Arthur lead him back to the bunker, setting him on a bunk in the back. He struggles but he was weak. The power from earlyer receded when there was no more use.

Arthur made him lay down and had a medic look him over, fretful green eyes on him the whole time.

He hissed and squirms, determined to get away. doctors where evil! The medic was soon done, used to wiggly soldiers. Arthur sat next to him and offered him some food. He blinks at it. he hadnt eaten much lately, too worried about Matt.

"Come on, eat up..."

His stomach decided for him by painfuly lurching. He takes it and wolfs it down.

"Hey, not that fast, you'll choke!"

He finished the food and tried to get up again.

"No, stay," he lay gentle hands on his chest, keeping him down. "You need rest. You had fifteen bullets in you..."

"Deutschland" he hissed. He would pay!

"...did you run into Germany..."

He screeched and struggles harder.

"Stop," he barked. "Calm down!"

"Deutschland! Find! Kill!" he chanted. Germany took Matt away he needed to find him.

"You're not going anywhere. We need you here to help look for Canada."

Alfred shrieked and bolts up. The glow was back and talons grew. "German!"

Arthur groaned in expiration. "We know where Matthew is!"

He started crying. Arthur didnt understand! Matt was dead! He wanted Germany's head!

Arthur took his shoulders. "Listen to me, he's being held in a camp just north of here. We're storming it tomorrow and getting him out."

He shakes his head. Its too late he's gone. Tears ran freely down his face.

Arthur frowned, confused. "What's up... it's a simple mission, it'll be fine..."

Alfred continues to cry. His sorrow blocks what little vocabulary he regained.

Arthur sighed and wrapped an arm around him. He guessed Germany must have done a number on him...

Germany took away his brother, his best friend, the only family he had since Arthur all but disowned him.

Arthur rubbed his back, just waiting for him to calm down.

Eventualy the stress and exaustion was too much. He passed out into a fitful sleep. Arthur sat with him for a while, trying to soothe him some.


	6. Hope

**Whoo this is longer than normal! but lotsa stuff happened!**

* * *

Alfred fidgeted all through the night. Dawn came, the sun peeking through cracks in the bunker. Eventually Arthur just fell asleep on the end of the bunk. With dawn, came activity, soldiers running about, getting ready for the mission ahead. Alfred sat up. His eyes where blue again but, his mind was still out of it.

Arthur sat up and groaned, rubbing his tired eyes.

Alfred was staring off at nothing.

Thousand yard stare... great... Arthur sent his men out, letting them handle themselves. He was in no condition to be running about much anyway.

Germany came back to Alfred's thoughts and he scowls geting to his feet.

"Hey, nope," Arthur grabbed him, pulling him back down.

He hissed and squirmed. He still had to find Germany!

"Alfred, I will tie you to this bunk if I have to! You're hurt, you're not running off on some bullshit adventure!"

"German!" he rolls trying to get away.

"Oh, for the love of... Do I have to slap you again!"

He wouldnt stop wiggling. He wanted to get away, but at the same time he didnt want to hurt Arthur.

"Alfred... there aren't any Germans here, it's just you and I..."

Alfred started trembling. He has to find him.

"Come... it's okay, just calm down.."

"German.." he says quietly. Its his fault. His fault he was alone.

Arthur sighed. "Gotta give me more than just German .."

"Liwanu..Liwanu gone..."

"Liwanu...?"

A particular soldier nearby over heard their conversation. He was a code talker, a Native American used to send radio messages. Since europeans knew nothing about Native American languages, they made the perfect cover when sending vital information.

He walks up to Arthur "If it's any help sir? Liwanu is a souix name. It means growling bear."

"Thrilling, but why is he saying it now?"

"Well do you know anyone who he associates with bears? Maybe it's a nickname?"

Arthur thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "Canada?!"

Al whines and curls up a little.

He turned back to Al. "Matthew? You're worried about Matthew?"

Alfred folds his arms over his head and curls up more. "Dark.."

"Really? Sulking?" Arthur shook his head. "Fine... Matthew will be here soon enough."

Alfred started trembling again shaking his head "No..gone.."

He frowned. "He's alive... I promise you he is..." for now at least...

Alfred shakes his head again putting a hand on his heart "Dark!"

Arthur lay a gentle hand over his. "Try again."

He looks to him with wide eyes.

"Trust me, just try once more..."

He closes his eyes and reaches out unsure if he realy would find anything.

There were flames all around. The soldiers... like all other humans, they were a white-ish yellow. Arthur's, bright green... a shiver of purple, but then it was gone, somewhere off in the distance.

He blinks his eyes open turning in the direction it was in, eyes searching. But without his eagle vision or glasses he couldn't see much.

"Did you feel it," Arthur asked softly. "He's weak, but he's there... we need to get him home soon..."

He starts crying again reaching out that way.

"Shh... we'll get him.." Arthur wiped his cheeks gently. "He's coming home, or I'll get him myself..." it was clear that Arthur wasn't going to get far, even if he tried, but he looked and sounded determined enough.

He leans on Arthur crying in disbelief. Arthur wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "Shh... its okay... he's coming home..."

* * *

A few hours passed, Alfred falling back asleep, and the men where ready to leave. Arthur saw the troops off, unable to join them with his crutches. His heart was too unreliable what with London under siege, as it was.

Alfred had woken up and tried to follow but he collapsed after getting out of the bed, the strain from the last few days had proven too much. Arthur just shook his head and gotten a few men help get him back in the bunk. Right now, he was sat beside him, idly smoothing back his hair.

Alfred was in that daze that you get on the verge of sleep. He kept his senses open now, watching the far off spark that sputtered occasionally. Arthur just sat with him, flinching occasionally.

The spark moved. Alfred blinks and looks up. At the same moment, Arthur leaned forward, groaning as he clutched his chest. Alfred turns to him. Even if Arthur hates him, Alfred never stopped caring. He reaches over and pulls Arthur into his arms, rocking and chanting apologies.

Arthur just leaned into him, needing the physical support more than anything. His heart spasmed and he cried out in pain.

Alfred keeps apologizing starting to cry again.

"Shh.." he forced out. "London's just having trouble again..."

"Couldnt help, now you hurt. Never wanted hurt you. Tax suffocate. People angry. Never wanted you hate me.." The hope if Matt being alive along with interacting with Arthur was slowly bringing his mind out of shock, but his guard was still low.

Arthur just shook his head, trying to stifle a yelp. He was having trouble breathing now. "Nice to hear that... o-obnoxious voice of yours again..."

Alfred hides his face in Arthur's shoulder. Even with his chest rattling, Arthur managed to run trembling fingers through his filthy blonde hair.

They sat like that for who knows how long.

They were still there went a soldier rushed in. "Sir! We've had news from the search team!"

Alfred looks up face half hopeful half scared.

"O-out with it," Arthur rasped.

"They found Williams, but he's in a bad way. An emergency Medivac has been called, I suggest you two get on the plane too."

Alfred shifts. Worry skyrocketing. He had to get to him and help!

"When is the evac!".

"Tomorrow dawn. Eight hours... I'll be escorting you to the loading site."

"Where's he?" Al asks.

"Williams is at the dropsite already."

"Take me to him!"

"Alfred, calm down," Arthur snapped, choking harshly right after.

Alfred rubs his back. "I can stabilize him, but if I do we can't stay apart too long till he's better."

"Then I highly recommend you get yoyr ass on that plane sir!".

"Alfred... you're getting the plane... end of..."

He hugs Arthur and looks up at the soldier. "We'll need to leave soon," he continued. "We need to move under the cover of night."

Alfred turns back to Arthur, "Just.. Don't you die on me either.." He pulls him close again "I still love you.. Dad."

Arthur froze, eyes wide for moment before he hugged back tightly, heart throbbing with a new pain. "I love you too lad..."

Alfred hugs him tight for a moment before letting go and shakily standing. A soldier came to his aid, another helping Arthur up. They stumble toward a waiting jeep. After climbing in the driver takes off.

They seem to drive forever, just black rolling into black around them. He was getting closer to Matt, he could feel his heart a little clearer now.

An hour later, the jeep stopped and they were all but carried into a little bunker. "We have to stop here. If we approach the compound at night, we'll be shot."

Al gets out, watching the whisp carefully. They where significantly closer, but still to far for his tastes. "Did anyone find our glasses?" He asks. He was getting tired of being practically blind.

"We found a pair with you," a soldier handed him Texas. He heaves a sigh of relief and slips them on. Smiling at his restored sight.

He would see a dim little room, a handful of tired men and Arthur... Arthur was curled up, gagging on nothing.

Alfred frowns and rushes over, kneeling by him. Arthur choked once more, bringing up blood. He rubs Arthur's back and holds his clean hand.

Arthur's grip tightened instantly, breaths wet and rattling. Alfred pulls him closer and passes a nearby canteen.

Arthur shook his head and choked again, bringing up more blood. Alfred pats his back trying to break up the clot. Arthur shuddered and vomited up the clot at last.

Alfred squeezes Arthur's shoulder tearing off his raged sleeve to whipe it off with. Arthur groaned and leaned against him, body trembling. He cleans off Arthur's hand and face. Throwing the dirty fabric to the ground and hugging Arthur.

Arthur fell quiet for a few minutes, tense. Alfred just holds him wishing he could do more.

Suddenly, his eyes filled with fear. "Shit... t-they're back..." Alfred looks to him frowning. His eyes worried.

Arthur flinched and moaned, clutching the material over his heart. Alfred pulls him close rubbing his back and humming. Another flinch, this one accompanied by a whimper. Alfred continues to hum, trying not to cry again.

Blood started to seep over his chest and he let out an agonized scream. Alfred leans Arthur back tearing open his shirt. He yells for a medic.

Arthur screamed again, a deep wound reopening in his chest.

"Come on Artie stay with me" he yells out again. Arthur whimpered again, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. The medic finally comes over checking the wound. Alfred holds Arthur to him petting his hair.

He thrashed and screamed, entire body convulsing in sync with the bombs dropping just a few hundred miles west. Alfred does his best to hold him still. He's still not in top shape but he manages. The medic continues to work on Arthur.

Arthur stilled, just sobbing in pain, begging deliriously for the bombs to stop. Alfred holds his hand talking to him. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

As time wore on, gashes opened across his body, a burn developing over his eye... and the screaming! He couldn't stop that terrible sound as it tore apart what was left of his soul and determination. The medic was having a hard time keeping up. Alfred couldn't stop crying. He wanted to help but he didn't know how.

Arthur screamed again, the sound garbling as his throat filled with blood. Alfred sits him up before he chokes. The medic doing his best to clear it.

He coughed it up, leaving a red stain on his chin. Alfred pats his back working up the rest. He vomited again, blood and actual vomit flooding down his chest, into his wounds.

Alfred frowns and helps the medic whipe it away. Arthur slumped back, sobbing pitifully. Alfred holds his hand and pets his hair, talking.

Arthur whimpered a few more times before laying still, broken breaths and salty tears tumbling out of him. Alfred lays his forehead on Arthur's shoulder, squeezing his hand. He was a broken man... shattered by war. After a while, he passed out, too battered to fight it anymore.

The medic finishes patching up the best he could. Alfred looks at Arthur's face thinking. He's only been able to share energy with Matt but it was worth a shot right? He puts a hand to Arthur's heart and atempts to transfer a thin stream.

Arthur moaned softly, but the slightest bit of colour sneaked back to his cheeks. He needed the strength, but it would do little towards fixing his body.

It wore him out quicker than he thought. Alfred slumped, vision alittle blurry on the edges.

Arthur still looked pale, ghostly even. A tear rolled down his cheek, late following all the others. Alfred lays his head on Arthur's chest still holding his hand. He passes out soon after.


	7. whole

**Finaly reunited! Also new charicter here, Ian/Scotland belongs to Simply a Writer!**

* * *

A few hours later, Al was shaken awake. "Sir, we need to move!" He sits up still weary and turns to Arthur.

Arthur was still out of it and too weak to move. Two men were already getting him onto a stretcher. "Here, I'll help..."

Alfred places his hand again and transfers a little more. It was definitely harder that with Matt but still doable. It left his own reserves pretty low though. The soldier pulled him to his feet, trying to rush him on. The men with Arthur were long gone.

He leans heavily on the man as he gets lead out. He walked him towards a large coplex, a military fort. Arthur was already at the gates.

"When we get there take me to my brother." He tells the soldier. "Don't let them separate us too much or bad things will happen."

"We didn't intend to sir, you and Kirkland are being taken to Scotland in about an hour!"

He nods as they reach the building. He throws out his senses searching. There it was! Left wing, third floor. That little purple flame that was his brother. The soldier helps him over working their way up. They finally reach the door and make it inside.

Matthew lay in a medical cot, looking no beter than Arthur had last night. He was wrapped in bandages and hooked up to a drip.

Alfred stumbles over tearing up slightly. He slides into the bed and carefully pulls him close. Since they where both so weak the best thing to do was merge their energies together until they could stand on their own again. He tugs on Matthews flame and envelopes it with his own, reaching out to his consciousness.

The little purple flame flickered and brightened, responding well to the familiar soul. Al smiles tiredly hugging him.

A tired whisper echoed through his head. '_Al...? S'att you?_'

'_Finally found you fuzzbutt._' He replies '_Don't scare me like that again!_'

'_M'sorry... tried to c'me back, but...'_

He pulls him closer_, 'It's fine, just stay with me this time ok?'_

_'Alright... I'll try... it kinda hurts...'_

_'Just rest. It'll be awhile before you're fixed up'_

_'You kinda hurt too... I can fel it...'_

_'Nothin I can't handle. I think where heading to Scotland's soon anyway.'_

_'Really? That's nice...' _the voice was fading.

He worries for a minute before realizing he's just asleep. He sighs and closes his own eyes.

* * *

Only an hour went by before they were taken and bundled into a medical plane. Matt and Arthur like ghosts. Alfred looks over to Arthur, still clinging to Matt. He wasn't much better himself really.. At least Arthur was awake now. Suffering greatly, but awake ...

"Hey Artie.. Look I found him!" He says quietly.

Arthur shook his head tiredly. "One of the scouts found him... bloody reckless idiot, looking around camps and prisions..."

He smiles "Like you where any better."

Arthur grunted, wincing as his chest disagreed. "West Minister's still burning..."

Al frowns and reaches over taking his hand.

Arthur squeezed gently, skin cold and clammy. Alfred squeezed back. The plane rumbled to life and started moving. Arthur moaned, chest clenching as they took to the air. Alfred uses his thumb to rub Arthur's hand. Bringing his other arm around Matt closer.

* * *

Matt slept the whole way there. Arthur went through stages of discomfort, ranging from a slight ache to near asphyxia. Al never let's go of either, though Matt's fatigue had started mixing with his own.

A few hours later and they touched down in Scotland on a little private runway. Alfred sits up slightly after the plane stops jolting. He watches the door open.

Its a handful of maids. They offered Al a hand and carried Matt out on his stretcher, another helping Arthur. Alfred stumbles along, trying to catch up to the others.

They were lead inside. They were barely in the door when a flash of Ginger rushed passed them. "Artie, thank fuck!"

Al looks up at Iain watching him fuss over his little brother. He turns looking for where Matt got pulled off to.

Even the Scotsman looked battered and worn as he held his brother, more thankful of it than he'd even been seen before. If Al looked caefully, he'd see the start of bandages at the collar of his shirt.

He frowns feeling guilty again. If only he'd been able to help.. But the president insisted on their resolve to stay out of European fights, that is untill Pearl Harbor happened.

Arthur sighed. "They got you too?!"

Iain coughed and nodded. "Only Edinburgh, Clydebank and Glasgow... I'll manage..".

"Manage?! Those are your three biggest cities! Its your capital!"

Al stumbles forward some looking for Matt again.

"Come on, you're going to bed," Iain rasped, his voice more gravelly than usual. "You too, Yankeedoodle... Mata's already up there."

He smiles tiredly and stumbles behind. Iain helped them both up the stairs, ignoring the fact that half of them made him wince and groan. He set Arthur in one room, then lead Al to the one next door. "Call a maid if you need ought..."

Al nods and smiles at him "Thanks for putting up with us." He reaches the bed and slides in next to Matt.

"Always there for family lad," he shrugged and left them be. Matt groaned.

Al turns to him and takes his hand. "Mattie?"

He mumbled something, eyelids twitching.

Alfred scoots closer, "I'm right here Matt.."

He whimpered. "Al..."

"Shhh I'm right here, it's ok" he carefully hugs him.

Matthew cuddled into him and relaxed some. Al sighs at the contact. They where both exhausted now. He closes his eyes and drifts off.

* * *

They had a good sleep there... they were woken several hours later by Iain, who came baring food. "Hey... come on, you need to eat..."

Al blinked awake looking up. Some one must have taken his glasses. He sits up glancing sideways to Matt.

Matt groaned and rolled over. Iain sighed. "You can eat for the both of you... I just want goodness in him one way or another..."

Alfred smiles and takes a plate.

Iain perched on the bed. "You okay? Besides being knackered and looking after him..."

He sighs "He scared the shit out of me.. I had a nightmare then couldn't feel him afterwards. I was convinced he was dead and destroyed the camp I was at.. I just wandered around till I found Iggy's camp.."

Iain hummed. "Sounds like a barrel of laughs... anything I can get yo-uh..." he stopped, tensing suddenly.

Al looks up "What's wrong?"

He grimaced snd rubbed his chest. "They're back up north again tonight..."

Alfred frowns "This has got to stop.. You sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fi-ngh!" he flinched, folding over slightly.

Al sets the plate aside and grips his shoulder.

He rocked slightly, gritting his teeth in an effort to keep from yelling. Al just watches helplessly. He sat up straight, eyes burning with the flames of bombs as they destroyed his cities. Alfred grips his arm. Iain glared at the wall, strain clear on his face as he gripped his in return.

Iain's grip was almost painful, but Alfred was more worried about his uncle. A deep stain was starting to spread over his chest. He was white with pain, but refused to admit to it.

Al puts a hand to his chest trying to block the flow. Ian shook his head and gripped his wrist, gently pulling his hand away. He was shaking... Al watches him eyes filled with worry.

Iain growled, hyperventilating almost. Al reaches out again holding his arm with both hands.

Slowly, he started to calm, his discomfort lessening somewhat. He was still struggling to breathe though... Al looks to him worried and questioning.

Iain shook his head slightly. "M'fine..." Alfred wasn't convinced but knew better than to argue, he wouldn't get far if he did.

He got himself mostly under control and let go of Al's arm. "Sorry bout that..."

Al shakes his head, "It's fine."In truth seeing this on top of Arthur last night has him scared, not that he would let it show.

Iain just sat and breathed for a minute before getting up unsteadily. "I'll leave you to your food... need to clean up..."

Afred watched him leave. Looking to the blood on his hand he sighs and leans back.

The door closed and seconds later, there was a yell and a thump. In the distance, a bomb shock echoing nearby. Al leaps up running unsteadily to the door. Iain was on his knees just outside the room, hands clutching his heart as it splurted blood onto the carpet.

Al kneels next to him slightly panicking now. Iain choked and groaned, yelping as another bomb echoed outside.

Alfred looks up at the sound then turns back to Iain. He grips his arm and try's to help him up. Iain gripped him tightly, body threatening to shut down on him. "Fuck!" another explosion and more blood.

They where getting closer. His heart pounded as he hauls Ian to the bathroom. He sets him down and rummages through the cabinets. Iain slumped against the wall, starting to moan and whine as the bombs got closer and closer... He couldn't breathe!

Al was shaking now. He opens Iain's shirt and try's to patch him up. Iain didn't resist. He only stoped him once to puke blood into the bath. He was sat on the toilet and hadn't the strength to move fast enough.

Al does a rough job but it holds. He sits back trembling. Iain just slumped against the wall, panting. Alfred reaches over touching Ian's shoulder.

He reached up and patted his hand. "M'alright lad... s'gone now... passed..."

Al sighs but couldn't stop shaking. Iain sat for a minute more before forcing himself up again. "Lets clean up..."

Alfred helps the best he could, but soon gets weak from being apart from Matt to long. When their fused like this they can't go very far from each other.

Iain noted the blonde's fatigue and instantly rared it over his own. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon... get you back to bed..."

"But I wanna help.."

"No... if not for yourself, then for Mata..."

He sighs as they reach the bed. He slips in and takes Matt's hand. The plates still siting there. Ian settled the sheets around them like a fretful mother before sitting on the side again. He looked like he'd pass out. Alfred looks back at him worried.

"Mind if I join you," he chuckled, trying not to wince. "Fraid I can't get too far right now..."

Alfred smiles and scoots over, snuggling close to his brother. Iain kicked off his shoes and lay back in to the bed, groaning painfully. Al reaches over and takes Iain's hand before nodding off. Iain smiled weakly, squeezing his hand before passing out with him.


	8. Family

Al wakes up sometime later. While looking around for a clock he finds a plate and pulls it over. The food was cold and the others were still out of it. A maid came in. "Oh, hello sir!"

He looks up "Hi."

She looked at the plate. "I can get you something warm, if you rather sir. We've a pot of stew downstairs..."

"Um sure." He hands her the plate. She took the plate and swept out of the room. Soon, another maid came in with a bowl of steaming stew and some bread and a drink.

He takes it thanking her. It smelled heavenly. Especially after the meager rations Germany gave him. She bowed and skittered off, leaving them be. He takes a bite enjoying the fact it had actual flavor. He continues to eat while checking on the other two.

After a while, Iain groaned and stirred, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Al turns to him hopeful. He grunted and forced himself up. He still looked ill.. but he was doing better than Arthur. "Fuck, that stings..."

Alfred places a hand on his shoulder "You shouldn't move that fast."

Iain jolted, having forgotten he had company. He gasped and lay back, clutching his heart. "Ah, shit!"

Alfred jerks his hand away, "Sorry!"

He shook his head, gripping his shoulder. "S'okay... just caught me off guard..."

Al relaxed slightly "So you any better today?"

He managed to sit up and lean against the headboard. "I couldn't really get much worse lad..."

Al nods and offers him the other piece of bread he had.

Iain gave a wonky smile and thanked him, tearing into the bread. It was a pathetic meal, but he needed something. Alfred turns the other way to check on Matthew. He places a hand to his shoulder.

Matt grumbled but didn't wake. Iain cast an eye over him. "He's definitely improving... not ready to get up yet though..."

Al sighs and grips Matt's hand. "Cant imagine what he's been through.. I kinda feel guilty that Germany went easy on me.."

Iain's eyes filled with loathing. "If I get my hands on that bastard, I'll choke him with his own intestienes!"

The blond smiles "I was just about ready to behead him. Thats realy the only reason I escaped. I thought Matt was gone and couldn't think about anything but tracking him down."

Iain hummed and nodded. "Looks like we've all had it tough here... but keep calm and carry on, salute the burning Luftewaffe."

His smile fades "Its lucky I found Artie.. Who knows where I'd be if I hadnt."

His uncle sighed and shifted a little, patting his shoulder. "We wouldn't have stopped looking for you..."

Alfred leans into the touch slightly. Happy to be around family again. Iain hummed and pulled him into a hug. No words, just compassion. Scotland was actually quite caring under all the arrogant rage.

Al sighs, he really missed this. Funny how his avoiding Arthur was all for nothing. Another maid came and went, bringing more stew for the both of them. Al eats gratefully, he hadnt had anything but that bit of bread from Arthur the other night. Iain picked away with him, just enjoying the company.

The bowls where soon empty. Alfred leans back against the headboard. Iain leaned with him. "You feeling better now lad?"

"Yeah a little." he looks at his hands for a minute. "How's Artie doin?"

Iain sighed. "Not good... I can just about cope on three cities going down... They're hitting more of his every night..."

Al dosnt look up from his hands. He was scared for him, and they finaly managed to make up too..

Iain sighed and gripped his shoulder again. "He'll be okay..." he had to be...

He closed his eyes and hugged Iain. Here everyone was falling apart and he couldnt do anything to help. Iain sighed and held him protectively, one arm around his shoulders, his other hand up to stroke through his hair.

They stayed like that for a while before Al pulls back. "M' sorry.." he says scrubbing his eyes.

"You're alright," he sighed, ruffling his hair. "Its hard on us all right now..."

"If we can just get rid of those bombers.." He contemplates, wondering if there was a radio around.

"We've been trying," he sighed. "It'll take a counter airstrike..."

Al looks up. His eyes dancing with the urge to fight.

"I know we shouldn't ask..." Iain sighed. "But could you... I don't know, spare some whoopass?"

Al smirks. He just had to get in touch with the right people. "You got a radio?"

"Course I got a fucking radio," he laughed loudly, only to subside into moans of pain.

* * *

Later on Al sent out a message coded in Navajo. **"This is Sgt. Alfred F. Jones. I and a few VIP's have been rescued from German capture. We are currenly recovering in Scotland. I order a counter strike against German territory, the Blitz has gone on long enough!"**

* * *

The day rolled to night. Matt woke for a few seconds but soon went again. Right now, Al was sat with Iain and Arthur, swallowing down another meal. Alfred sat close to Arthur, an awkward air between them. Even if they made up the other day they still needed to talk about it.

Iain was nudging them towards it, but it was going like a lead balloon.

Al sighs "Hey Artie? Um thanks for helping me back there.."

Arthur smiled weakly. "You know I'd never leave you like that..."

He looks down at his plate.

Arthur gently took his hand. "Alfred..."

"I just.. I thought after the whole deal in 1812.."

Arthur chuckled tiredly. "I assure you, that was more Matthew than myself..."

He smiles slightly. "He's scary when he's mad." He turns to Arthur hugging him. "I'm sorry I avoided you for so long.. I.. I thought you didn't like me anymore.."

"Its understandable, my boy," Arthur hummed. "I was obessed with my empire. I saw great potential in your lands, I didn't want to lose that..."

Alfred sniffs hiding his face.

"Come now, shh..." he wrapped his arms around him, coddling him like a child again. "You're alright lad... everything is going to be okay..."

Years of tension melted away. All he was left with was relief that he was still wanted.

Arthur just held him, murmuring and swaying gently. Iain leaned over after a while. "Did your men say when they were dropping their little gift?"

Alfred laughs a little "I'm pretty sure word has spread by now. Might even be right now."

"Well," he chuckled. "Here's hopi-ngh!" he stopped, breath siezing and chest bursting open. He stared in shock as he fell, Arthur yelling and trying to grab him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Al stands shocked. Then rushes over to him.

He lay on the floor, gasping in shock as blood poured from his heart.

"This is why I didn't want munnitions factories in your cities, you idiot!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred tears open the shirt and places his hand over the gash.

It welled up and over his fingers, staining the carpet. "Damnit Iain, don't you dare die on me!" Arthur yells.

Al was panicking again. There wasn't anything in here to help. He could even feel Matt stirring a little at his distress.

"Keep the pressure on the wound," Arthur took control, bundling up a pillowcase. "Use this."

Alfred takes it and puts it under his hand. Using Iain's ruined shirt he tries to clean up around it.

It seemed like it would never end. He choked and started to spew blood from his mouth, drowning in the vile substance. Alfred tries siting him up.

He flopped, limp as a doll. His body convulsed as more bombs shattered his grounds. Alfred lets out a small whine. He kept one hand on the wound the other behind Ian's back.

Arthur just watched helplessly, verging on tears. "Iain..."

Al was shaking now. To make things worse Matt was pulling on him, trying to find out why he was upset.

Suddenly, the Scot stopped breathing. Alfred puts a hand to his face checking. He whines again.

No breath... His green eyes dulled, staring at nothing. Arthur was frantic, frightened tears pouring now as he plead for the redhead to be okay.

Al lays him back again and starts CPR.

Arthur tried to get up and help, but he couldn't find the strength. Al continues trying his hardest. Matt was getting restless as well.

After a few minutes, he coughed and came back to life, blood spouting out of his mouth. He rolled over instantly and vomited into the carpet.

Al jumps back trembling. Iain just stayed there, body trembling as it dripped blood. He was panting... it nearly sounded like he was crying, but that could just be Arthur sobbing with relief.

Al curls his knees to his chest. He looks up, there was someone out in the hall. Neither of the brothers noticed.

His eyes widen. He gets up and runs to the door.

Arthur looked up, confused. "Lad?"

He opens the door to find Matt slumped against the wall. He looked like he could hardly stand. Al rushes over and pulls him into his arms.

Arthur slid off the bed and wrapped his brother in a careful hug. Matt was shaking and sweating, clinging weakly to Al.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" Alfred demanded, though he couldn't hide the tremor in his voice.

"You're upset," he rasped. "Wh's'wrong?"

Al glances back to the room and shakes his head. Matt didnt need to see this right now.

Iain now lay on his back, chest heaving. One arm was thrown over his eyes, his head in Arthur's lap. The blonde was cooing to him gently.

"Al... bleeding?" Matt asked quietly.

Alfred sighs and picks Matt, up carrying him into the room while hiding his face.

"Al, y'r covered in blood," Matt started to struggle. Al sits on the floor across from Arthur. Matt struggled more, worried for his brother and not seeing the men on the carpet.

Al looks over to them while hugging Matt.

Matt looked and gasped. "Wha happened?"

"The blitz keeps getting worse.." He replies quietly.

"They're hitting Scotland too?"

Alfred nods.

Matt whined, looking exhausted and upset. Arthur looked heartbroken. Al pulls him close, hugging him.

The blood on Iain's chest was starting to crust over, drying up. He was drawing shallow, shuddering breaths.

Alfred shivers slightly. All of them nearly dying on him so many times was really getting to him.

Matt weakly wrapped his arms around him and Arthur patted his knee. He hides his face in Matt's shoulder.

The room fell to near silence, just Iain's quiet breathy sobs filling the room, followed by Arthur's gentle soothing.


	9. Twins

**Wow this got put up fast! We were chating pretty late last night. Enjoy!**

* * *

After a while Al looks up. As if he hadn't needed a bath before, now he was filthier than ever. Matt probably could use one too.

Arthur looked up at him. "Al, sweetie... why don't you two go get cleaned up... there's nothing to do here... the maids will clean up..."

Alfred looks to him before standing up, Matt still in his arms. He heads off to the bathroom. Matt was dozing, at a midpoint between awake and asleep.

He gets to the bathroom and washes them both. God it felt good to be clean again! He was checking Matt's wounds before he went to look for fresh clothes. He'd be happy to burn those rags on the floor.

Matt's wounds seemed to be healing well, he was really just fighting exhaustion, malnutrition and illness now.

Alfred wraps him up in the bathrobe and picks him up. Peeking out the door to make sure no maids where around before leaving the bathroom. There was only one robe so he was left with a towel.

All of the maids were busy, either around the house, or tending to Scotland. He steps out and makes his way back to the bedrooms. Stoping to peek in on Arthur.

The maids were attempting to move Iain, but he just ended up yelling in pain until the put him down. "Just let him be!" Arthur yells. Matt shivered.

Alfred hugs this brother closer and goes to their own room setting him on the bed. Now for clothes..

The drawers where all stocked for them. Perhaps pajamas? He takes a couple of pairs and sets them on the bed. He slips his own on before dressing Matt. "There! Feel better now?"

He smiled weakly. "Much... m'hungry..."

"Wanna go check the kitchen?"

"Sure..." he just needed something. Al picks him up and they head downstairs. A maid greeted them in the hall and asked if she could help.

"Just looking for something to eat." He says.

"You go back to bed sir, I'll have something run up for ya!"

"Ok.. Thanks." He turns back to the bedroom. He wasn't used to having servants around.

As promised, a couple of young maids soon came up to the room with a hearty serving of stew and bread for the both of them. "Master Kirkland said you need your strength up, so eat lots, okay?"

"Ok thanks." He takes the trays from them.

She smiled at them kindly. "Scuse me for prying sir, but what's your name?"

"Um I'm Alfred and this is my brother Matthew."

She giggled. "I heard a little bit about you two, I think. Master Iain talks a lot when he's alone... He likes to chat with us."

He flushed slightly.

She giggled again. "Yup, he said you're easy to embarrass! Looks right to me!"

He rubs his face. Darn his guard being low..

"He also said you're a touch dense at times, but you've a good strong heart..."

...Ok should he be insulted or happy to that?

She noted his confusion and smiled gently. "He means it well, I'm sure. Eat up. Shall I fetch you anything else?"

"N-no we're good."

"Okay. I'm here to help, so just ring the bell if you need me!"

She leaves and Al sighs. He turns to Matt setting the tray between them.

Matt was just sat smirking.

"W-what?"

"You like her, don't you."

"What?! No! Im just not used to having maids around!" His face was reder now.

Matt chuckled and picked up his bread, dipping it in the stew before taking a bite.

Al hides his face in his hands for a minute before starting to eat himself.

The room fell to dilence while they ate. Matt had forgotten how good proper food tasted.

"...so what happened after they took you?"

Matthew froze midbite and shivered. "Can I finish eating first..."

"Sure.." Al wonders if he should even ask now.

He finished up as fast as he could before laying back. Alfred sets the tray aside and sits next to him.

Matt curled into him. "I was taken to a camp and forced to work..."

Alfred wraps his arms around his twin.

"I had to work the furnace... throwing bodies on day after day... my arm... it was hard..."

Alfred rubs his back. He guessed they didnt give it much chance to heal either, he must have been sick the whole time..

"I had to... so many children in there and... women still holding them, just... men I slept with..."

He runs a hand through Matt's now clean hair. Ludwig really had gone easy on him and he couldn't feel more guilty..

"I... people were caught ocassionally... pulling what little meat there was off of the corpses... just to get enough food... b-but they just got shot..."

Alfred sighs moving closer. Lud would have hell to pay when he sees him. Matthew shivered and moved in, feeling sick.

Al doesn't know if he really wants to ask his next question. "Can you tell me what happened four nights ago?"

He had to think for a moment. "I... I was defending a child they were forcing to work... they beat me until I could hardly move then threw me on the body heap... I thought I was dead... nearly was..."

Alfred shivers and hides his face in Matt's shoulder. His eyes where threatening to cry again.

He hugged him weakly. "I managed to drag myself out the next day... so they sent me back to work at the furnace... i was ready to drop when they got me out..."

Flashes of his rampage came through Al's mind. The only reason he got out is cause he was so pissed. What would have happened if he hadn't? Or the pure luck that he found Arthur's sent and was curious enough to follow?

Matt was just glad to be out of that hellhole... wait, was he crying? Not surprising, considering what he went through...

Al was crying too. He hadn't been there for him. They took him away and tried to 'sweet talk' him into compliance while they tortured his brother.

They both wept together, needing the emotional clear out.

Alfred lifts his head. "I'm sorry Matt. I tried to keep you safe but I failed... They tore you away while I was down.."

"Its okay," he sniffed, keeping his head down. "You tried your best... that's all I ever need to know..."

He closes his eyes and hugs his twin. Didnt stop the guilt though. How he wished they had traded places.

"I'm just glad that you're safe..."

Alfred clenched his jaw. He hates Ludwig for playing favorites. He should have been treated like the others. "Just don't leave me like that again.."

"I'll try not to... I love you Al..."

"I love you too Mattie.." He hugs him again.

They just hugged it out until Matt fell asleep again, exhausted from his ordeal.


	10. homestyle

**Not much to say here. The mac n cheese recipe is my moms. Bold letters are Navajo. All Celtic charicters except Arthur belong to simply.**

* * *

Alfred didn't sleep well that night. His emotions where raging and he kept dreaming about Matt at the furnace.

No one slept well. Maids kept running up and down the halls, struggling to keep up with Kirkland casulties. Matt was tossing and turned, body sore and uncomfortable.

After a particularly bad nightmare he gave up trying to sleep and decided to walk around. Hassled women rushed to and fro with bloodied bandages and hot water. Pained moans and whimpering rattled down the halls. It wasn't just Iain anymore... one even sounded like a child.

He rubs his face and seeks out the radio. He needed an update and now! It was set apart from the bedrooms. Downstairs in a little office with a girl no more than 14 listening for incoming messages. He blinks then enters the room siting nearby.

She frowned and turned slowly. "C'nye elp you sir?!" she had a southern English accent.

"I just wanted to get an update on things."

She nodded. "Bombs are droppin down in cities all over England... Glasgow and Endinburgh are burning and cites in Wales are gone... and Belfast. Belfast is falling, last I heard."

He sighs and rubs his eyes. "Can I see it real quick?"

She shrugged and let him see. The UK was in shambles. He fiddles around with the dials looking for an American frequency. He speaks Navajo into the mike trying to get a response. After a couple moments of tinkering, he got one.

**"This is Sgt jones. I want an update and I want it now! What's the status of the counter strike on Germany?"**

**"Amassing** **our forces sir, we should be set to fly by morning."**

He sighs. Finally!** "Thank you. Good luck and god speed."**

**"Weather permitting sir! Good luck to you also!".** The girl just stood, eyes shining in wonder. He smiles at her, "Things will get better soon."

"You're a code breaker," she gasped. "Can you teach me, please?!"

"Uh well it's not so much code as it is another language. The native people have been using it to cover up info."

"Still awesome," she giggled excitedly. "We don't get none of that around here!"

He smiles. She just grinned, starstruck.

"Well thanks for letting me make that call."

"No problem sir! Anything to smack those Krauts!"

He laughs some of the weight finally lifting.

She set back at her post, slipping the headphones back on. He stands up and leaves wandering around. He still wasn't ready to sleep yet.

The maid that brought him his food earlier was down by the kitchens. "Hello there sir, what're you up and about for?"

"Couldn't sleep." He doubts he could anytime soon either.

Another scream echoed down the halls. "Don't blame you sir... Not even Master Patrick is settled tonight."

"They're all here?!" He didn't realize, he's only seen Iain and Artie.

She nodded. "Mister Dylan too, but he and Paddy are in a bad way..."

Al slumps running a hand through his hair. He didn't know it was that bad..

She knelt down in front of him. "You alright sir?"

"... Just feel like I should have done something.."

"But you're doing it now," she tried, gently taking his hand. "All that really matters is that it gets fixed..."

He smiles sadly. "Still I could have done something sooner. I can't get rid of the guilt."

"Then focus on helping them get better, not what you failed to prevent."

"That's not all though.. Everyone else went through hell, nearly died, and those stupid captors of mine pretty much pampered me compared to them.. All because of that perfect race crap!"

She hummed disterningly. "Don't you go blaming yourself for what those cruel fiends across the sea are doing! Its hardly your fault No one wanted to be involved in this war."

He thinks back to Pearl Harbor. It ended up breaking his left ankle, he couldn't walk on it for a week. Petty compared to the Celtics. "Now that on here though I'll finish it."

She nodded. "Why not help out, if you can't sleep? We're always rushed off our feet now."

"Sure." Maybe he would feel useful for a change.

She smiled. "Cleaning up the masters, or helping in the kitchen?"

"I'll take the kitchen." He didn't want to see anymore of his family in pain right now.

"Thought you might," she smiled tenderly. "Up and attem soldier, we've got an army of our own to feed!"

Al smiles and heads off. Maybe he'd make some mac n cheese.

There were only three maids in here and two were teens, forced into work by the war. The last was exactly the woman you expect in a kitchen. Large and intimidating, but kind at heart.

"Uh hello?"

The chef turned around. "Here for more food? You can wait your turn guzzle guts!"

"No I was looking for something to do actually. Can I help?"

She laughed heartily. "Help is always grand! You want to make me a big old pot of something for the girls?"

"Fine with me." He looks around for what he needed and started up some macaroni.

"Need a hand," one of the teens came over, getting closer than she needed to.

"No I'm fine" he boils the pasta and cuts up the cheese, he also had stewed tomatoes and bacon bits. The girls were set to work elsewhere, but kept stealing glances at him. Eventually he puts it all together and sets it in the oven to bake.

The head chef set him to work preparing various dishes and washing pots. Seems this kitchen never stopped. He went along with it. Soon the dish was done and he pulls it out.

Chef came over and cast an appraising eye on his dish. "Not bad, for a trenchman."

He smiles "Both Artie and frenchfry seem to think all I can make is burgers. I can do pretty much anything with beef BBQ or not. Cajun, shellfish, chicken. I can even do a fair share of Italian, French, and Chinese."

She chuckled. "Well aren't you just a cultural melting pot." He laughs. If only she knew.

"Well, off you get," she shooed him. "Its coming breakfast time and I've a hoarde of ladies to feed!"

Alfred smiles and leaves. He needs to get back to Matt anyway.

Matt was still asleep, writhing and whimpering. Al frowns, he sits on the bed and pulls Matt into his lap.

Matthew instantly shifted to the warm familiarity, clinging to his shirt. "You're fine bro. I'm right here." Matt nuzzled in and settled some, relaxing at the calm tone.

Al leans back against the headboard hugging Matt in his arms. Matt settled, falling to a light shiver. Alfred yawns and lays his head on top of Matt's, feeling drowsy now.

Well, Al had been up all night. The maids were changing shifts night to day. He snuggles closer to Matt and drifts off.


	11. Pain

**Waaah the feels here! **

* * *

They were both woken a few hours later by frantic scrambling and raised voices. "Sir, please, you need to rest!"

Al groggily looks up. Taking a glance at his brother. Matt was reluctantly awake and frowning. "Twenty says its Iain..."

"Wonder what got him up.."

"Stubbornness? He hates being bedridden..."

Al yawns again. "Wana go see? Maybe sit in the den for awhile?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

Alfred picks him up and heads out the door. Blood splatters lined the wood floor, but it was otherwise empty.

Al frowns and follows it. They lead to one of the bathrooms. The boys peek in. Iain was stood, gripping the sink for support. He was pale and his left knee didn't look right.

Al sighs and turns to Matt._ *Should we tempt it?* _He asked mentally.

Matt looked in, worried. *_He looks bad...*_

Al takes a breath and walks in. "Iain?"

He jolted, standing straighter. "Hey lad, you feeling better?"

"We should be asking you that.."

He tried to brush it off, but the strain was plain on his face.

"Well we where going to go sit downstairs for awhile, wanna join?" Alfred asks hinting for him to sit.

"Sure," he shrugged painfully. "We can enjoy a wee natter."

Al smiles and heads for the stairs. Matt watched him. Iain's feet were unsteady and he needed the wall for support.

Al waits by the stairs. He had half a mind to pick Ian up as well. The Scot wouldn't have let him. He'd rather fall down the stairs. They watch him carefully as they make their way down.

Iain moved slowly, wincing every other step. It seems like forever before they reach the bottom.

Once down, he stopped, leg trembling and breaths ragged. The boys stood nearby glancing at eachother worriedly.

He looked up, through them, and forced himself on again. Al strays behind shaking his head gently.

He finally made it to the den and collapsed into his armchair. The boys sit on the nearby couch.

He sat panting for a moment before gesturing at Al. "Fetch first aid kit lad..."

Alfred glances to Matt again before complying. Coming back a few minutes later he hands it to his uncle.

Iain set about his knee in silence. It was bloody and twisted, a deep gash or a chunk missing from it.

Al swallows. It looks horrible. Iain just cleaned it and wrapped it again, nearly gagging at one point.

Al reaches over and holds Matt's hand, his face paled slightly.

Matt looked like he was going to be sick. *_How d'ya think...*_

_*No idea...*_

_ *Looks painful...*_

_*Should we even ask?*_

_*I don't know... He'd tell us to get lost anyway...*_

Al sighs deciding to go for it. "What happened to it?"

Iain glanced up distractedly. "What lad?"

"Your knee?"

"Oh... its Clydebank... they destroyed it last night..."

Al shifts slightly squeezing Matt's hand. He wonders how the raid is going.

"You have any luck on getting help yet?"

"I asked around last night. They said they'd fly at first light."

He sighed and nodded. "We need them... we need them now..."

Al squeezes Matt's hand again guilt and other emotions swirling around restlessly. Iain leaned back, absently massaging his chest. Matt squeezed back, feeling his woe.

Alfred thinks back to the other tidbit he learned last night. "You didn't tell us the others where here too."

He looked up, muttering under him breath. "Gobby maids... You didn't ask... and wee Padds ain't a sight you want to see right now..."

Al looks at the floor fear rising slightly.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "If you've the stomach for it, they're up in the east wing..."

Al shakes his head, seeing him and Artie was more than enough.

"Good call..." he rubbed the thigh above his broken knee. "...Pass that stool..."

Al reaches over and moves it.

He shifted his leg onto it, hissing in pain. "Th'nks lad..."

Alfred shifts pulling his feet closer to him. Iain fell silent, just leaning into his chair. Matt hugged his brother, watching the redhead worriedly. The silence was making Al more anxious though.

"Um... u-uncle Scotland... maybe you should go rest?" Matt asks.

No answer...

Al looks up at them.

"Iain...?"

He grunted tiredly. "Bugger off..."

Al sighs internally. Shrugging to Matt.

Matt gave a tired pout._ *Wanna see Arthur?*_

_*I do but I'm scared..*_

_*Me too... but he needs support... just look at Iain... I get the feeling he got off easy...*_

He sighs glancing at Iain. To be honest, the Scotsman looked like shit, bruised and battered, worn and weary. For the first time in a long time, his age really showed... He looked old.

He wasn't looking at them. Al quietly helps Matt up and heads toward the stairs. No one stopped them. Maids bustled along around them, but two curious blondes were the least of their concerns.

They stop in front of Arthur's door. A maid came out and knocked into them, dropping her pile of blood soaked cloth.

Alfred couldn't help but stare at it. Anxiety rising again.

She gathered it up again and moved aside. "Gently, young sirs, or Iain'll have your hide!"

Al swallows and inches his way in. Matt followed. Arthur lay in the middle off his bed, chest barely moving, but each breath rattling.

Al kneels at the side of the bed afraid to touch him. He seemed asleep anyway. Matt knelt beside him.

Al whines and buries his face in his arms. Matt wrapped his arms around him.

He started trembling. Maka was already gone, he couldn't stand loosing Arthur as well.

They sat like this for a while before Arthur stirred. Alfred didnt see him. Too wrapped up in his emotions. Arthur groaned softly and Matt looked up, nudging his brother.

Al looks up and quickly whipes his face.

Arthur moaned slightly and tried to sit, which lead to him crying out in pain. Al flinches back slightly. Matt reached out gently. "Arthur..."

Broken green eyes turn to them, raspy voice echoing in the deathly quiet in the room. "Lads... wha're you..."

Al tries to smile but can't pull it off.

Matt gave a wavering smile.

Arthur coughed dryly. "Wh...what happened t'me..."

Al's head sinks slightly as he reaches for his hand. Arthur struggled to move, but reached for his hand anyway. "Alfie..."

Al trembled again, he was almost about to cry. "Shh..." Arthur cooed, weakly brushing his thumb over his hand. "S'gunna be kay..."

He squeezed Arthur's hand and hid his face in the mattress. Arthur lifted his hand, managing to pet his hair a bit. He was crying now. He wouldn't lift his head for Arthur to see.

He didn't need to... Arthur just knew. "Its okay..."

Alfred wasn't convinced though, Arthur looked too far damaged to last long. But still, Arthur strove to comfort him... Matt sat on the bed.

"Alfred... look at me..." Arthur croaked. Al shivers before glancing up cautiously. Arthur smiled weakly, letting his hand trail down his cheek, dusting off the tears. "You always were too emotional..." Al leans into the touch slightly. Arthur let it linger. "M'fine, promise..."

_You sure don't look fine_, he thinks. His body was in tatters, broken and twisted. His left eye, the one away from Al, was wrapped and bandaged. Blood seeped through the fabric on his chest, he likely had shattered bones throughout...

Alfred closes his eyes, memories of mama torn apart from war and smallpox coming to mind. Arthur just tried to soothe. Matt sat awkwardly. Al pulls his arms back toward himself.

Arthur's hand fell to the bed, what little strength the Englishman stll had was failing. As stubborn as his people were, the land was in tatters. He wouldn't last another night of bombs.

Al takes the hand and hides his face again.

Arthur coughed harshly, blood blossoming across his stomach. Al flinched and curls up more.

Matt cussed and struggled up, calling a maid. Al looks up at his brother worried.

Several women rushed in, ushering the twins out as they set about stablising the Englishman. Al slinks down to the floor curling in on himself and hiding his face.

Matt just sat with him, wrapping his arms around him. Al shifts and hugs him nuzzling into his neck. Matt just held him, trying to keep them both together as everything fell apart around them. They sat there clinging, needing eachother for the moment.

Soft footsteps came down the hall a little while later and a gentle hand fell on their shoulders. "Come on..."

Al looks up with red eyes. Iain looked down at them sadly, now equipt with a crutch. "Downstairs... I'll make tea..."

* * *

They sat back on the same couch as before, Al siting close enough to press against his twin. Matt refused to let him go anyway. Iain just limped to and fro, bringing tea and little snacks.

He gazed at the floor mind whirling with emotion. Scot sat beside him, patting his shoulder. Al sighs and clings to Matt's hand.

"Its alright," Iain sighed, wrapping both twins in a hug. Matt squeezed Al's hand in return. Al slumped into the touch. Griping Iain's shirt with his free hand.

The room fell into silence, the broken little trio just holding eachother together.

Al was worn at this point. The stress and lack of sleep getting to him. Matt was still getting over his wounds and Iain was likely bleeding right now, but the Scot still rocked them both, humming idly. Al started dozing.

He kept it up, noting that Matt was slipping too. Al drifts away slumping in Iain's arms. Matt fell to Al's lap. Iain just held him, taking comfort in having company.


	12. Life

Al woke up warm and comfortable. He snuggled in wanting to go back to sleep.

Iain had passed out, arm still draped around his nephew. Matt was gone.

He frowned siting up slightly, looking for him. Matt was nowhere to be seen. He wiggles out of Iain's grip and stands up. He leaves the den searching.

The house was full of women at work, one of them must have seen him...

He reaches out. Their energies were strong enough to separate yesterday so he was able to sense for him again.

His flame was nearby. Just down the hall, first left. Al makes his way down peaking in the room.

It was a toilet. He'd caught Matt with his pants down. Al backs away leaving him be.

Matt blushed and zipped up quickly. "Hey..."

"Sorry." It wasn't like they hadn't caught eachother before considering they grew up together, but still. Heck before swim suits where a thing they'd swim in the river nude during the summer.

Matt wiped his hands and came out.

"How you feeling?"

Matt shrugged. "Better than before?"

He smiled slightly. At least someone was.

Matthew walked over and hugged him.

He hugs back. "So we're both up. What do you want to do?"

"Dunno... I'm not up to anymore visits..."

He nods knowingly. Al tilts his head humming "I wonder if there's any left?"

Matt frowned. "Any what?"

Al smiles and leads the way to the kitchen. Matt followed along, curious.

The cook was there with about four hands. He smiles at Matt before going in.

The cook looked up. "Hello again trenchman!"

"Hey! How's it goin?"

"Fair and frequent. Who've you brought me today?"

"This is my twin Matt. He's been laid up the last few days, just started walking again."

"Ah, what happened to him? Beat up from the trenches too?"

"We were both captured actually.. Got sent to a camp.." He looks down sadly reaching for Matt

Matt shuddered, paling some. She gave him a pitying look. "...If they're half as horrid as the rumours, you're a strong wee thing..."

He pulls Matt closer hugging him. She thought for a moment then nodded. "Come sit down, I'll fix you both a good meal."

Al leads Matt over to the table. "So how did the Mac fare." He asks her.

She chuckled and smiled kindly. "Gone in a flash. You'll be winning some hearts with that one."

He smiles. He was hoping to have gotten some for themselves but oh well.

She started cooking something and Matt leaned into him. Al puts an arm around him while he watched the cook.

She worked with gusto, humming to herself as she worked. Al turns back to Matt.

He just sat with him, eyes a little distant. Al starts up a conversation, trying to distract him. He barely paid attention, his answeres distracted.

Al frowns and hugs him. He hugged back tightly, a slight tremour in his hands. Al rocks slightly humming. Matt closed his eyes, trying to steady himself. It would be a while before the images left him alone...

Al starts talking again. This time making up a story about Kuma running around in the woods. He tried to listen, slowly managing to pull himself back a bit. He looked haunted.

Al continues describing cute antics. A few minutes more and he managed a shaky smile.

Al smiles at him poking his nose. He chuckled softly. "Thanks Al..."

Soon, cook came back, two plates of food steaming in her hands. Al grins thanking her. Taking the plates and setting them down. They had a good chunk of beef, roast potatoes and a healthy helping of veg each. She chuckled. "We usually save those cuts for the brothers, but I doubt Iain will mind sharing. I reckon you earned a good meal. Gravy?"

"Yes please!" Al grins. Matt nodded softly and she quickly lavished both plates with a slish of thick gravy.

Al smiles at Matt and digs in. Telling her how good it was between bites.

"Manners," she tutted lightly. Matt thanked her and started eating slowly, nearly wanting to cry at how good is was after camp food and rations.

They eat quietly slowly clearing the plates. Matt finished up, plate practically licked clean. He got up and hugged the cook. She just chuckled. Al grins.

She patted his back and gently joked away his tearful thanks. Al laughs quietly. His mood seems a lot better now. She ushered the twins back together, excusing herself with work. Al grins at Matt and leaves, thanking her again on the way out.

She chuckled and waved, Matt clinging to him again.

They end up back in the den. Al looking around for a board game or something. Iain had a habit of keeping a stack of them, just in case. He had cards too.

Al comes back with a checkers set and a few others. Matt sat on the couch. He sits next to him and sets up a game. Matt smiled weakly, just enjoying the quiet normality of it.

Al glances over to Iain as they play. He was still asleep, slumped on his side and looking troubled in his slumber. Al turns back to the game as Matt jumped him several times. He pouts.

Matt grinned and shrugged. "King me?"

A while later they had moved on to slap jack. Matt lost that game, but he didn't mind.

Al shuffles the cards for another round.

Before he could deal though, Iain gave a sharp gasp. Al drops the deck in surprise and turns to him. He was clutching his chest, face pained and pale.

Al reached over and touched his shoulder. He flinched and let out something near a whimper. Al frowns. He grit his teeth, panting heavily.

"Iain?"

He gave a pained grunt, eyes shut tight and a white knuckled grip on his shirt. Al was getting worried now. Matt just sat helplessly. Iain moaned again, a dribble of blood trickling from his mouth. Al whines.

Matt whined to. "Al... w-whatdo we do...?" He shakes his head, he didnt know. Matt watched worriedly, the Scot just getting worse.

Al tries checking his pulse. It was weak and stuttering.

"Matt gimme your hand."

He frowned and gave it to him immediately.

Al puts his other hand against Iain's chest. "It kinda worked on dad before.." He tries pushing some energy into him.

Iain shook, chest heaving.

"Come on.." It wasn't much considering they weren't connected like he was with Matt.

He gave a wet wet coughs then his breathing slowed down, body relaxing some. Al was geting tired though. He thought Matt would help make it easier. Matt was trying, but he was tired himself. Iain seemed to have settled some, but he was still in pain.

At least he was stable now. Al shakes him gently "Iain?"

He opened his eyes slightly, the usually bright, proud green was dull and muted.

Al frowns. "What happened?"

He shook his head slowly. Al turns to Matt conserned. Matt was pale and worried. Al pulls him closer and turns back to his uncle. Matt huddled in, just feeling lost and scared.

The feeling was mutual. It didnt help that they where both anxious, they amplify eachother.

Iain reached over, weakly tugging on Al's shirt. Al looks at him.

"A...hur..." he rasped.

Al pales he gets up and rushes upstairs. Arthur lay in his bed, the sheets now saturated with blood; the grotesque substance was still oozing out of the blonde now. He just stared blankly at the ceiling, a look of horror plastered on his face.

Al collapses next to him looking for a pulse. It was barely there, just a slow flicker. Arthur pulled a rattling breath, tears pouring down his face, along with blood from his left eye.

Al whines. He grabs some rags left on the table and tries to stop up the wounds. There was just too many though. Too much longer and Arthur would bleed out...

He couldn't keep up. Al stands up and closes the door locking it. He calls up his spiritual energy morphing into his anthro form. Arthur seemed unconscious any way.

He wasn't quite, but everything seemed false to him anyway. He just waited to die now...

Al puts a talon to Arthur's heart and pushes all the energy he could. He more he put out the more he shifts back. Arthur responded well to rhe sudden burst, his wounds stopping bleeding. Slowly, some started to close.

His vision darkened at the edges but continues pushing. They wouldn't couldn't close all the way, mainly because the land was still in tatters, but they all scabbed over, sealing themselves off.

The avian features where completely gone now. His limbs where shaking.

Arthur choked a sob and rolled over, gasping and panting for air.

The contact broke at that and he collapses to the floor barely conscious. Arthur soon passed out too, body unable to function while awake.

He didnt even hear the door being pounded on as he slipped off. Maids burst into the room, a very worried Matt with them. They bundled both men into a clean room and took care of them.


	13. Home

**WAaaah I cant believe its acualy over! I acualy completed something longer than a oneshot! My furry story over on DA is unfinished cause i ran out of ideas for it...**

* * *

It was some time before Al slowly came too. Matt was sat beside him, eyes tired and worried.

Al blinks up at him still pretty drained.

Matt choked a broken smile. "Al..."

His brow scrunches. "You ok?" He says tiredly.

"I should be asking you that," he shook his head, a couple of hot tears splashing on Al's face.

Al reaches up and pulls him into a weak hug. Matt hugged back tightly, hiding in his shoulder.

Al relaxes at the contact. "'M fine Matt."

Matt sniffed softly. "Scared me..."

His eyes close again and he snuggles closer. "Sorry, just had to do somethin.."

"They think Arthur should be okay now..."

"That's good.."

He sniffed and pulled back a little. "You gonna be okay?"

"Sure. Can't get rid of me that easy."

Matt smiled softly. Suddenly, the girl from the radio room burst in, smiling brightly. "Sir! Sir! Good news!" Al looks up sluggishly. She ran over, grinning toothily, heavy bags under her young eyes. "Merica did it sir! They got the airstrike! Germany's retreating!"

He smiles softly. He finally did something right.

Matt grinned. "We sent the Krauts back to their own country," the girl grinned. "I think we are beating them sir!"

Al sighs and closes his eyes.

Matt thanked her and sent her off again. Al cracks one eye open. Matt grinned happily. "You did it..."

He smiles. Things would get better now right? He hugs Matt to him crying softly.

"They can start healing." He slid into the bed , hugging him tightly, a few tears of his own leaking again.

After a while Al drifts back to sleep. Matt just held him, content like this.

* * *

The next day Al was determined to get up and see Arthur. Matt was fretting that he wasn't well enough and was reluctant to let him.

Al stands up shakily making his way to the door. Matt finally gave in and came over, acting like a crutch for him.

He smiles and leans on him as they go down the hall. They hobbled to Arthur's room, the blonde brit was all wrapped up in bed, still not great, but finally sleeping peacefully. Al walks over the best he could and slumps next to him.

Arthur felt the bed move and woke, wincing. "Wha..." Al looks at him tiredly before hugging him.

Arthur frowned and hugged back awkwardly, body still in pain. Al slumps slightly the walk tiring him out. Matt tutted and shifted them both into the bed. The Canadian was definitely getting his strength back now.

He just clung to Arthur relief washing over him. Arthur was half asleep again, exhausted. Al wasn't too far off either.

"Just sleep," Matt smiled gently. "You both deserve it."

Al snuggles closer to Arthur. Arthur held him close and drifted off. Al sighs and drifts off as well. Finaly, it was over.


End file.
